


Forgiveness

by MissTreason



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTreason/pseuds/MissTreason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always the same method he used and she fell every time. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I've been out of this game for a long time but hopefully it's readable. Grammar isn't my strong suit.

It was always a red rose.

In the aftermath of a failed heist. After the fighting had gotten too hot and the goons were down. He'd send her to distract Batman. It was always the same, he would 'go get the car' and she knew, _she knew_ , he wouldn't come back for her. She _knew_ and yet she still hoped. Even while she was being hauled back into Arkham. Even when the others whispered about her; about what he'd done to her, and like always they would question ' _what could she have been thinking?_ '.

If she was honest, sometimes even she didn't know what she'd been thinking. She'd cry herself to sleep those nights; cursing that she'd ever heard the name Joker. Silently mourning what she could have been and what she could have had.

When she woke up though... beside her would be a beautiful red rose and it would make up for everything.


End file.
